Collide
by dudeurcool789
Summary: What happens two worlds collide. Find out more on percabeth's and hinny's adventures together
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am back with another story. Check out my other story 'Radish's Adventure' if you have not seen. I am re-adjusting the ages of the charecters so that they can have more fun. All the characters are 21 here.(main charecters)**  
 **Thanks for supporting me**  
 **dudeurcool789**

Third person POV  
" Wow! This is such a lovely place. Thanks for bringing me here. "Ginny said as she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.  
They had been married for almost 3 years. Ginny hectic schedule and Harry's work at the ministry kept them apart for a long time. Harry had suggested they go on a vacation and soon they landed themselves in San Francisco.  
" I told you-you would like it here."  
" Ya Ya now don't start with that ' i told you so' stuff. I am feeling really hungry Any special food here?"  
" Um, I need to see. There is a restaurant at the corner. Let's go there."

" Can we please get out of here." Annabeth pleaded.  
" Love I know you are concerned but we need to stay here at least for a day."  
There were just too many monsters here. Considering the fact that Percy is Poseidon's son, things were worse. 6 months ago they were together forever but they were still scared they would lose each other.  
" Ok. To lighten up your mood Wise Girl lets go to a restaurant."  
" Ok"  
" Hey, Chillax. Let me get you some burger. See a restaurant there. Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV  
We are at the corner. The waiter came towards us to take our order.  
" We will have 2 cheeseburgers, a soda, and fries. Thanks . "Ginny replied before I could say something.  
" Really hungry huh?" I asked.  
" Hey! we only had donuts in the morning. Plus I have never tried muggle food."  
" Yes, you have tried. Why do you keep forgetting?"  
" I meant I didn't have for a long time."  
The waiter came back to us.  
"I am really sorry for disturbing but if you could allow a couple to seat themselves next to you. We are running out of seats."  
"No problem," I replied.  
Just then a couple appeared. Both of them were quite young. Probably our age. The man was tall, lean but muscular and tanned.  
The woman was blonde and had grey eyes. She was quite beautiful( but not as beautiful as Ginny).  
" Thanks for letting us here." The man said  
" No problem man. Harry here." I said as I gave my hand  
" Percy . " as he shook my hand.  
The ladies greeted between themselves.  
-

Annabeth POV  
They are probably British. They have a different accent. They look about the same age as we. We gave our order.  
" So Annabeth do you live here?" Ginny asked  
She is really beautiful. The freckles go along with the red hair really well.  
"No. We had some work here so we had to come. We live in New York City. You?"  
" We live in London. We came here for a small vacation." She said.  
She seemed quite unsure while answering.  
" What do you for a living?" I asked  
" Ummm... I "  
" She is a layout designer in a sports magazine," Harry interrupted.  
Why did he have to answer?. Is he trying to hide something?  
I saw a ring on her hand. They must be married or engaged.  
" So how long have you been married?" I asked.  
" 3 years."  
Wait... According to my calculations, they must be 18-19 years when they married. So early? Stop Annabeth. Why do you care?It's their life. Keep your mind shut. Suddenly my guts tell me that something bad is going to happen.

Percy POV

This guy is cool. He likes blue. Anyone liking blue is my friend.  
" What do you do? "He asked.  
" Well, I am a marine biologist. In the summer I teach at the camp. You?"  
" Well, I work in the government."  
Just then there was a loud rumbling.  
I grabbed my riptide. Annabeth her cap and dagger.  
Harry grabbed a wand. What? He had a wand? I didn't notice.  
Even Ginny had a wand. Are they from a different planet?  
The rumbling grew louder. We all go up and went outside.

Oh no... it was a minotaur. How did it reform so fast?Even Annabeth looked confused.  
The minotaur lunged towards Harry and Ginny. They could see monsters? I heard Harry saying  
Stupefy!  
there was a line of green light charging towards the minotaur. The minotaur screamed in pain( somewhat between a scream and groaning). I charged towards the minotaur with my sword. Annabeth took her Yankees cap and went on top of the minotaur.  
Harry and Ginny kept saying something and sending sparks of light. They were definitely helping. The minotaur was getting hurt. Annabeth got hold of the minotaur's horns. I slashed the monster and it turned into dust.  
Annabeth landed on her back. She groaned in pain.  
" Are you okay?" Ginny asked  
" Thanks, I am fine. Don't worry." Annabeth said.  
I grab Annabeth by the waist and lift her up.  
" We need to talk. " Harry said. He looked serious.  
" A lot," Annabeth added.  
" Come to our hotel. We should be comfortable while talking about our lives."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people. As my school has started I wont be able to update quick. My last update was like 2 months ago so sorry for that. I have not abandoned the story so please bare with me. I will update the chapters or may change the story line a bit. Thanks alot 


End file.
